


batman begins

by bestgirlfaust (hhmihailov)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Batman References, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhmihailov/pseuds/bestgirlfaust
Summary: they thought they were safe. they thought they won. but are they? reversed!apprentice and reversed!julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	batman begins

**Author's Note:**

> mc!ross belongs to boyslushie on tumblr! please be sure to check him out, he's an incredible artist! this piece was written in the arcana style as a companion for a comic he drew. (the fantastic pun for the title was provided by apprenticeofcups on tumblr)

julian's hands find purchase around my waist and lift me up, spinning me around. the joy on his face is infectious. he laughs without abandon, the corners of his eyes crinkling beautifully. i love him. i love him.

when he puts me down, he pulls me in and kisses me deeply. i kiss him back, eager and full of promise. i love him. everything i did up to this moment, i did for him. he will be free, free to live his life without regret or worry. free to live as unapologetically as he requires. he could sail the seven seas; he could write a play. portia will never have to be without her brother ever again.

i don't know how many moments we have left together. i don't know what the devil plans to do with me. when i made the deal, the devil said it would save him, that he would be able to walk away unharmed.

the kiss ends, and julian meets my eyes. when he does, a searing pain grips me, spreading rapidly throughout my entire body. i moan, and my knees buckle, sending me sprawling to the ground. i feel julian's palms grip my face. when i look up at him, the pain makes my vision swim. he stares at me, eyes wide, fear on his face.

**julian:** what's happening?

i try to speak, but all i can do is cry out. my skin feels tight; my bones feel like they're moving beneath my skin. every part of my body feels like fire. he squeezes his eyes shut, tears welling at the corners, and looks around wildly. i force myself to look in the direction he does. the devil stands in a spot previously unoccupied, a grin on his face.

**julian:** devil, what did you do? put them back.

**devil:** ah, ah... you're in no position to make demands. don't blame me for this little development; i simply gave you both what you so desperately desired.

i meet his eyes. he cries for me now, but there is nothing that can be done. the deal was made. when this is over, i will pay the devil back for all he's done.

the devil disappears, and i realize he must have been an illusion. i feel a painful pressure at my shoulder blades, and then i hear screaming. distantly, i register that it's my own voice. my skin tears, and my back splits open as something pushes free. i feel it stretch, grasping for air. blood stains my masquerade outfit. my forehead slams into the ground. i can barely hear julian's pleas now.

when the pain ebbs enough for me to speak, i look up at him. julian weeps openly, red cheeks stained with tears. i try to smile, but i know it doesn't look at encouraging as i want it to. he grabs my hand with his, the other still pressed against my cheek. i cling to it like a lifeline.

**ross:** i did it for you.

there is a moment. julian looks stunned.

**julian:** what did you do? darling, what did you _do_?

**ross:** it's all going to be okay. i'll get through this. we'll win.

**julian:** oh, no. oh... oh, god.

i feel his tremors before i see him buckle, his fingers still desperately gripping mine. but i know when he cries out in pain, because i feel it in my bones. his pain is my pain, his heart is bound to mine. when our eyes meet, i know what he's done. i watch in horror as his teeth elongate and sharpen.

**ross:** julian, _no_. you didn't. please tell me you didn't.

tears spring to my eyes all over again. i sob, and julian's hand squeezes mine harder despite the pain i know he's feeling. not him. please, not him. thoughts flick through my mind at record speed, tumbling over each other and getting caught in my throat. i don't know which to focus on first. all i can do is stare at him. all i can do is cry. it wasn't supposed to be like this. he was supposed to live a long life. i love him. he was supposed to walk out of here. i love him. he was supposed to...


End file.
